


Roommates

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You are at college, finally. However, your roommate was, well, a guy.





	Roommates

It was finally time. It was your first day of college. It was a fresh new start for you. You were away from all of your previous hometown connections. You took a deep breath in your new dorm. It was fairly nice. There was a bunk bed, two desks, and two closets, so it wouldn’t be much of a hassle to share. 

You got to the dorm first, which made you glad. You claimed the bed left side bed, closet, and desk. You were also able to start unpacking. When you were too lazy to start everything else, you went on your laptop and started rewatching some episodes of your favorite tv show. 

It seemed to be going as planned. That is, until a young man opened the door. You tilted your head. “Sorry, I think you're in the wrong room,’ you commented genuinely.

The boy peered at his papers again. “Actually, I’m in the right room.” 

You stood up from your bed and grabbed his papers. You scanned them. "Well, this is odd.”

He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “So, you’re my new roommate, huh?”

“I guess.” You coughed. “Well, um, you can unpack your things now. I’m, uh,” you packed your laptop and grabbed your phone and purse, “I’m gonna go to the quad. I’ll see you later!”’

The young man wasn’t able to protest. He sighed. He didn’t even get your name. You, on the other hand, were in the hallway taking deep breaths. You never were that much of a social person, always on your laptop or something. So the fact that you were rooming with a guy threw you completely off guard.

Unfortunately, that’s how the relationship between the two of you stayed. The two of you were very nervous and weird around each other. You learned each other’s names but that was about it. You saw each other in the morning and at night, but that was it. 

However, one night changed all that. One night, three months into the school year, you came home late. You were visiting home from Thanksgiving. You assumed that Barry would be sleeping. That was not the case. Barry was at his desk, studying. 

“Hey,” you greeted. 

Barry didn’t even look up from his work. He just nodded, acknowledging your presence. 

You peered over his shoulder, finding some advanced physics formulas on a study guide and an open textbook. “Barry, it’s three in the morning. You need some sleep.”

He shook his head. “I need this grade. It’s practically two-thirds of it.”

“Right after Thanksgiving?”

He chuckled. “I hate my physics teacher.”

You tilted your head. Something was off about him. You didn’t know how you knew, but there was something wrong. “Barry, look at me.”

He shook his head, pursing his lips. 

“Barry.”

You crouched down so you could see his face from a lower angle. The light from his lamp lit up his face. You tensed. He had tears in his eyes. “Barry?”

“(Y/n), please go to sleep.”

“Barry, what happened? Are you ok?”

He rested his chin on his fist and just shook his head. “(Y/n), please, just- it’s not something you should worry about.”

“Yes, it is. Barry, you’re my roommate. I do worry about it.” You placed your hand on his shaking one and grabbed your desk chair so you could sit. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m here, just-” You stopped. What were you supposed to say?

Apparently, you didn’t have to say anything. Barry held your hand as he cried. 

It broke your heart to see him in such a state. So, like what any decent human being would do, you hugged him.

Barry wrapped his arms around you as you stroked his hair. “It’s ok, Barry. It’s gonna be ok. You don’t know how long you held him, but you didn’t care. He was hurting, and you were not gonna leave him alone like that.

He pulled away from you, wiping his tears. “I’m sorry. It’s just-” He bit his lip. “My mom died ten years ago today.”

Ever since that night, you two had gotten closer. Barry told you about his problems and you told him yours. It actually was a great friendship. You two didn’t have a lot in common, but Barry and you were able to talk to each other easily since that night. It didn’t matter if it was about friend drama, family, morals, or even the latest movie. In fact, that’s what you two did together a lot, movies and the quad. You were even able to stay roommates for two years.

Over time, you developed feelings for your new friend. It crept up on you. It started with finding him attractive. Then, you wanted to spend more and more time with him. Finally, you realized it on a normal day in your dorm. Barry was going to be home from working at the library. The two of you had nothing special planned, but you found yourself changing your pajamas way more than you should have. 

You held up a pair of red pajama bottoms and compared it to the blue ones. You asked yourself out loud, “Which one would he like more?” Your eyes widened. He? You panicked. That’s when you realized you liked Barry Allen more than you should.

However, like every friend who fell for a friend, you never told him. 

Little did you know, Barry had developed feelings for you as well. One day, you were going back home for vacation. The two of you were saying goodbyes.

“Your clothes?”

“Check.”

“Hairdryer? Bathroom things?”

“Yep.”

“What about-”

‘Barry!” you whined. “We’re gonna be fine. We are both packed up. We registered for the same dorm. We have important contact info. We’re good.” 

Barry nodded. “So, next fall then?”

“To next fall.” 

Barry held out his hand. You rolled your eyes and tackled him with a hug. “I’m gonna miss you, Barry Allen.”

Barry was shocked. The feeling of you in his arms was indescribable. He never wanted to let you go. For a split second, he thought of going with you to your hometown. That was when he realized that he loved you, as more than a friend.

The two of you kept only one secret for each other, the secret of how you really felt. However, one day, it all changed. You had just gotten out of class and were making your way to the quad. Barry and you already planned a little afternoon picnic there. However, you were stopped by one of your classmates. “Hey, (Y/n).”

You smiled politely. “Hey.”

“So I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me later tonight.”

You thought about your schedule. Barry and you were supposed to help each other study that night, and you didn’t want to pass that up. Politely, you stated, “Sorry, I have other plans.” You tried passing him, but he just blocked your path. “You know, I like girls like you. You should consider yourself lucky.”

You were taken aback by his statement. “So, no other guy would like me because of how I look?” you sneered. 

He shrugged. 

“I like her.” Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around your waist. Barry was next to you, smiling widely. “I think she looks beautiful.”

You blushed scarlet. You have never heard Barry say that before.

Your classmate glared at Barry. Barry seemed to falter, a little intimidated by your classmate’s physique. However, he reminded himself that you were just disrespected and that you were at stake as well, not just him. Barry stood a little taller and stuttered something incomprehensible. 

Sensing he was in trouble, you stated, “Maybe you should leave. We have plans tonight.”

The classmate stared at you, then walked away. You sighed in relief. “Thanks, Barry.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I thought I was gonna get beat up.” He laughed a little, letting go of your waist to scratch the back of his neck. 

Having some courage in your system, you teased, “So, you think I’m beautiful?”

Barry’s cheek flushed pink. “Well, I mean,” he stared at his feet, “yeah. You’re… beautiful.”

You nodded. “Well, then can I ask you one more question?”

“Yeah,” he answered, thinking it was about you asking for help. “Anything.”

You bit your lip and rocked on the balls of your feet. “What would you do if I asked you to be my boyfriend?”

Barry coughed. “Hypothetically?”

You shrugged.

Barry nodded. “Well, then, I guess, I would, um, I would say yes to that.”

“Really?”

He nodded, pursing his lips.

You smiled and took a step closer to him. “Barry, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

He beamed. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is one of my favorite Barry Allen imagines I've ever written. And I've written.... a lot of them. Hopefully, you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and if you wanna support me and what I do, please consider commenting to tell me what you thought. Thank you so much!


End file.
